Amanece junto a mi
by Kato Banko
Summary: Ren despierta luego de una agitada noche, es un hermoso dia y no hay nada mejor que compartirlo con la persona que ama. DEDICADO A TAMAO T,PIA Y TAMAO NISHAN n.n


Por fin logre escribir un HoroxRen!!!!! todo sea por mantener viva a esta pareja y para hacer felices a mis amigas la aman tanto como yo, es decir: Susy, Pia y Daniela :D las kiero pekeñas!! aki va el fic ke mas me ha costado escribir XD espero ke les guste :3

**Amanece junto a mi**

Sintió como los rayos del sol cruzaban el vidrio de la ventana para posarse sobre su rostro, estaba despierto hace un rato pero no quiso abrir sus ojos, se encontraba realmente agotado...se volteó para ver si podía continuar durmiendo y en ese instante se encontró con el cuerpo de su pareja, profundamente dormido y sin señales de querer despertar pronto así que se levantó lentamente de la cama para mirar por la ventana

-Al parecer hoy será un bonito día-sonrió Ren al ver como el cielo estaba más azul que antes, las aves cantaban, las mariposas volaban libres por el cielo y todo siendo iluminado por el radiante sol, dejó de admirar ese bello paisaje para diirigir su mirada dorada al que aun permanecía soñando entre sus sábanas, ese individuo de cabellos azules y negros que lo había hecho enloquecer por la noche, a quien se entregó en cuerpo y alma hace unos cuantos días frente a un altar, ese que de pronto parecía estar despertando...de a poco, casi sin hacer ruido

-Ren...?-abrió los ojos y fue lo primero que dijo al encontrarse solo en la cama

-Aquí estoy despistado-miró a Horo con dulzura sin alejarse de la ventana

-Ren!! sal de allí, estás desnudo y todos te verán!!-gritó impresionado al ver a Ren asomándose por la ventana completamente desnudo

-Da igual, nadie se detendrá a ver las ventanas de los vecinos...además no te olvides de que tú mismo me quitaste la ropa anoche-ese comentario y la mirada pervertida de Ren lograron que Horo enrojeciera mucho

-Lo sé pero no es para que te exhibas por la ventana-miró hacia un lado con los brazos cruzados, molesto

-Que celoso...-también puso una expresión de enfado y empezó a buscar su ropa interior en el suelo, quizás donde rayos la habían tirado

-¿Yo celoso? No es eso...-se enojó aun más y se levantó para buscar también la ropa de Ren

-Claro que sí, siempre has sido celoso-le tomó la cara con brusquedad para encontrar su mirada

-Tú también lo eres!-gritó aun más fuerte y furioso-además siempre estás tratando de...-justo en ese momento Ren se acercó demasiado a la cara de Horo, logrando que sus bocas se unieran repentinamente en ese beso dulce y húmedo que a pesar de que duró menos de un minuto a ellos se les hizo largo

-Eres demasiado tontito Horo-kun-Ren se sentó en la cama con las piernas cruzadas-vamos, ven aquí un momento...no tengo ganas de vestirme-la invitación era demasiado tentadora como para que Horo la rechazara y sin pensarlo se lanzó con energía sobre su amado chino que lo tenía loco de amor

-Te amo Ren!!!!-gritaba mientras ambos giraban sobre la cama de un lado a otro

-Ten más cuidado!-alegaba Ren tratando de separarse de él

-Bueno, bueno...-se detuvo y Horo quedó sobre Ren, se miraron con seriedad pero a los pocos segundos sonrieron y una carcajada escapó de sus bocas logrando que el ambiente fuese más agradable, se observaron mutuamente, ambos estaban desnudos y a sus mentes llegó el recuerdo de aquella tierna boda simbólica...

_Los dos sabían que era ilegal que se casaran por lo que decidieron entrar a una iglesia por la noche para sellar su unión ante Dios y así sentir en sus corazones que estaban casados, sin anillos, sin un sacerdote, sin gente mirando o grabando, sin el arroz al salir, aun sin hijos estaban dispuestos a casarse y a permanecer juntos por toda la eternidad sin que nadie tuviese el poder de separar sus manos unidas por el lazo más fuerte y legal del mundo...el amor..._

Ese bello recuerdo fue interrumpido al escuchar el ruido que hacía el teléfono de la casa, sonaba una y otra vez sin detenerse

-Yo voy-se levantó Horo y contestó, habló durante menos de un minuto y cortó la llamada-era Yoh, quiere que nos reunamos hoy en la tarde en el parque para salir a tomar helados

-Nosotros tres?-preguntó Ren, sentándose de nuevo en la cama

-Claro que no, él no iría a ver como nos besamos, obviamente irá con Lyzerg-respondió Horo, sentándose al lado de Ren

-Yoh y Lyzerg aun no saben lo de nuestro matrimonio-miró hacia abajo con las mejillas un poco rojas

-Podemos decirlo hoy, no?-tomó la mano de Ren delicadamente, estaba tibia aun, igual que en la noche...

-S...sí, digámoslo-si bien Ren siempre era demasiado serio cuando se sonrojaba se veía como un niño asustado y avergonzado que necesitaba con urgencia un abrazo

-Tranquilo, no es algo malo-abrazó a Ren y este simplemente se dejó caer sobre el pecho de Horo, se quedaron inmóviles para sentirse el uno al otro y después se levantaron para bañarse y arreglarse, la cita con los chicos sería dentro de unas horas y siempre es mejor estar listos antes.

Cuando Yoh se enteró de la noticia decidió organizar una gran fiesta invitando a los amigos de confianza, aquel día todos bailaron y comieron felices para celebrar la unión de Horo y Ren que seguramente sólo les traería felicidad y paz al grupo y sobre todo a ellos dos que se atrevieron a vivir el matrimonio de una manera distinta pero no por eso menos especial.

Fin

Wooooooow, no kedo tan mal como crei XD espero review pk hace mucho ke me lo estaban pidiendo!! nuevamente saludos a mis amiguitas y a todos los fans del HoroxRen en el mundo!!! (L)


End file.
